Babcia Lucy
Babcia Lucy (Danuta Szaflarska) - (zm. ok. 2002patrz dział Ciekawostki) epizodyczna postać serialu Ranczo, pojawia się tylko w pierwszym odcinku I sezonu, jako duch we śnie Lucy. Jest babcią Amerykanki i to ona przepisała jej dworek w Wilkowyjach. Przed akcją serialu Babcia była bliską przyjaciółką Zielarki. Pozwoliła Kusemu zamieszkać w kanciapie koło dworku, gdy ten stracił cały dobytek w pożarze. Jakub z wdzięczności pomagał starszej pani. Za życia była bardzo poważaną obywatelką Wilkowyj i wiele osób wyraża się o niej ciepło i z szacunkiem. Ostatni raz widziała się ze swoją wnuczką, kiedy ta miała 10 lat. Seria 1 Występuje jako duch w śnie Lucy tylko w pierwszym odcinku I sezonu. Pod jej wpływem Amerykanka postanawia zamieszkać w Wilkowyjach na stałe. Kwestia babci-prababci Lucy Kwestia tego, czy opisywana postać była babcią czy prababcią Lucy, jest problematycznym i sporym niedociągnięciem w scenariuszu. Słowa prababcia 'używają: Jerry (w odc. 1 ''Spadek) oraz babka (w odc. 5 Wieść gminna). Zielarka przedstawia się Amerykance słowami: ''Ja '''prababci twojej przyjaciółka jestem, odkąd my jeszcze dzieciaczkami byli''. Jednak zdanie później babka stwierdza: Śmierć '''nagle' ją znalazła, bo zdrowa przecież jeszcze osoba była. '' Z późniejszych odcinków wynika, że chodzi jednak o babcię, a nie o prababcię Lucy, co potwierdzają następujące fakty: * Lucy pojawia się w serialu jako trzydziestoletnia kobieta - jej babcia mogła mieć w chwili śmierci około 80-85 lat, natomiast jej prababcia musiała by mieć w tamtym czasie około 100 lat * Zielarka deklaruje, że przyjaźniła się z babcią Lucy od dzieciństwa i że kobieta nagle zmarła - gdyby chodziło o prababcię Lucy, żaden z tych faktów nie mógłby być potwierdzony: byłaby za duża (około 20-letnia) różnica wieku pomiędzy babką a (pra)babcią, a śmierć w wypadku około stuletniej prababci byłaby naturalną śmiercią ze starości i nie dziwiłaby Zofi * Babka, opiekując się Dorotką w odc. 47 W samo popołudnie, zwraca się do dziecka słowami: ''Gdyby twoja prababcia mogła cię zobaczyć!; oczywiste jest wręcz, że jeżeli opisywana bohaterka była dla Dorotki prababcią, to dla Lucy musiała być po prostu babcią. Ciekawostki *Z wypowiedzi zielarki wynika, że Babcia umarła niespodziewanie ''(cytat powyżej). *Z wypowiedzi Lucy w odc. 1 Spadek wynika, że jej babcia umarła (około) 3 lata przed rozpoczęciem akcji serialu. Amerykanka mówi, że agencja nieruchomościowa szukała jej od 3 lat w sprawie spadku-dworku, więc mniej więcej od takiego czasu Babcia Lucy nie żyje. *W filmie "Ile waży koń trojański", gdzie główną bohaterkę Zosię grała Ilona Ostrowska, czyli serialowa Lucy, Danuta Szaflarska również wcielała się w rolę, początkowo zmarłej, ukochanej babci głównej bohaterki. Zarówno w Ranczu, jak i w tym filmie, babcią była Danuta Szaflarska, a jej wnuczką Ilona Ostrowska. *Danuta Szaflarska, odtwórczyni roli babci, zmarła 19 lutego 2017 roku, dokladnie 84 dni (2 miesiące i 22 dni) po wyemitowaniu ostatniego odcinka Rancza. Drzewo genealogiczne postaci Cytaty *'"Dzień dobry Lusiu"' - do Lucy we śnie Cytaty o Babci Lucy *'"Ja prababci twojej przyjaciółka jestem, odkąd my jeszcze dzieciaczkami byli, aż do jej śmierci. Śmierć nagle ją znalazła, bo zdrowa przecież jeszcze osoba była." '- babka zielarka Zobacz też *Lucy Wilska *Kusy *Babka zielarka Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Zmarli